A Rose for Sydney
by StarLiteDreamer
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn meet in grade school and become the best friends, but will their "being best of friends" turn into something more?
1. Default Chapter

It was the first day of school for 7-year-old Sydney Bristow and she was following closely to her best friend Francie Calfo as she skipped over the boxes painted in a pattern on the ground. All the parents were talking amongst themselves waiting for the starting of school bell to ring.  
  
"I'll race you Fran" Sydney laughed.  
  
"I'll bet you Syd!" Francie giggled.  
  
"When I say go....ready...set....go!" Sydney said and made her way up and down the boxes.  
  
"I won!" Sydney's small hands shot up into the air.  
  
"Did not! I beat you by a mile!" Francie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did not!!!" Sydney's voice rose.  
  
"Sydney! Don't yell please!" Irina shot at her daughter as she sat on a bench next to Katherine Weiss. Katherine looked over at her son and saw that he was eating the grass.  
  
"Eric Jacob Weiss!" she ran over to him, "Why are you eating grass?!" she threw the remaining grass back to the floor and picked up her son. "Sweetie, we don't eat grass."  
  
"But Will said we could eat four-leaf clovers!" he pointed at the blondish- brownish haired boy now talking with Sydney and Francie.  
  
"I don't care Eric we don't eat grass," she put him back to the ground "now, go play with Will, Francie, and Sydney"  
  
Eric ran off to join his other three friends near the hopscotch area.  
  
"Honestly, that boy will eat anything!" Mrs. Weiss took her seat back down next to Irina. Just as she sat down the bell rang.  
  
Just as the bell rang the first grade door was opened by a young woman. "Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Barber and I'm gonna be your first grade teacher! Now, everyone say good-bye to mommy and daddy!" she said very brightly.  
  
Sydney ran over to her mother, "Bye mommy!" she gave her a hug.  
  
"Bye sweetheart," she kissed her daughter's small nose. "Daddy will come to pick you up after school, you put your ballet clothes in daddy's car right?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Okay, then. I'll see you when I get home" Sydney waved good- bye and waited for Francie to say good-bye to her father.  
  
"Now be good honeybunch and have a great first day of school. Sydney! Take care of Fran for me, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" Mr. Frank Calfo gave his daughter a big hug and kissed her on the cheek and gave Sydney a wink and a wave.  
  
"Bye Daddy!" Francie waved back at her father.  
  
Ms. Barber smiled at the two girls who had yet to walk into the classroom. "Hi there you two," she looked down at them. "Get inside we're gonna have a great day today" she gave them a warm smile and closed the door behind them.  
  
Sydney and Francie looked around the room and noticed that all the seats had been filled and saw Eric motioning his hand that he saved a couple of seats for them. They made their way towards the end of the classroom and sat in the empty seats.  
  
Ms. Barber stood at the front of the class with a stack of folded papers in her hand. "Good morning everyone, my name is Ms. Barber and I'll be your teacher for this year"  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Barber!" all the children said in unison.  
  
Ms. Barber laughed at the fact that her little 1st graders wouldn't call her Ms. "Anyways, here I have some cards for you to write on. I want each and every one of you to write your first name on the front and back of the card and design it any way you want it as long as it doesn't make it hard for me to see your names" She passed around the nametags to each table.  
  
While she passed around the trays of crayons and markers the school principal walked in with a young brown-haired boy and his mother.  
  
"Ms. Barber, I have for you a new student"  
  
Ms. Barber gave the last trays to the last tables and stood up straight "Mr. Hernandez how great to see you! Children, why don't you start on your name tags okay?" she turned her back to face Mr. Hernandez and whispered.  
  
"Hey look, at the new kid" young Will Tippin pointed at the shy looking brown-haired green-eyed boy standing closely to his mother.  
  
Mr. Hernandez as well as the new student's mother walked out. But just before she left, she whispered something in her son's ear and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
None of the children were really working on their name tags but looking at the small commotion that was going on at the other side of the classroom. Ms. Barber bent down and spoke to the new student, smiled and took his hand and led him to the front of the classroom. "Everyone! Everyone put down your crayons and markers for a moment, I'd like everyone to meet someone!" she said. Everyone had already put down their markers and crayons and was staring at the new kid. "Okay, now, everyone this is Michael...Michael Vaughn, he just transferred from France and I'm hoping that you will treat him nicely and welcome him into your class" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone whispered to one another as they all looked at the new kid. Ms. Barber scanned the classroom and spotted an empty seat in Sydney's table.  
  
"She's gonna put him over here" Eric whispered.  
  
Just like Eric said Ms. Barber walked over to their table. "Guys, do you mind if Michael sits with you?"  
  
Francie shook her head, "No, sure. He can sit here!"  
  
Ms. Barber was happy with Francie's enthusiasm. "Well, thank you...."  
  
"Francie" she gave her a wide toothy grin  
  
"Right, Francie, thank you. Okay, Michael, this is..." she had yet to memorize her new students names.  
  
"This is Eric Weiss," Sydney chimed in and pointed to the simi-chubby little boy sitting on the end of the table. "And this is Will Tippin" she looked over in Will's direction who was sitting next to Eric.  
  
"And you know Francie, and I'm Sydney, Sydney Bristow" she said brightly and with confidence.  
  
"Well thank you Sydney" Ms. Barber bowed her head. "Here Michael, Sydney will tell you what to do. Sydney, do you mind showing young Michael over here the ropes?"  
  
She shook her head and moved over to Michael would have room to sit. Ms. Barber handed the shy brown-hair little boy a piece of folded up paper and smiled one last time at the table and headed to her desk.  
  
Francie, Will, and Eric went on to mind their own business as did the other children and Sydney turned to Michael. "Okay, so, we're supposed to write our name on the front and back of this card and decowate it but make sure that it doesn't make it hard for us to read your name"  
  
Michael nodded and said "thank you" in an audible whisper.  
  
"Your welcome" she said and turned to talk with Francie.  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
The bell rang for recess and Ms. Barber was once again in front of her class, "Alright everyone. Head to your new cubbies and get your snacks and go to recess" she said brightly.  
  
Sydney and Francie walked to their cubbies and got their snacks and Eric and Will were already out the door.  
  
"Eric Weiss please don't run out of my classroom please!" Ms. Barber shouted after him.  
  
Michael slowly made his way out the door when Ms. Barber touched his shoulder. "Why don't you just go up to people and start talking with them Michael, don't worry they don't bite"  
  
She made her way down to the teacher's lounge and turned around and wished him to have a good recess. Michael looked around shyly at all the already acquainted children playing together. Sydney and Francie sat at a table with Will and Weiss and were talking and laughing. Michael saw Eric point to him and Sydney got up from her seat and started walking towards him.  
  
"Hi Michael, do you want to come sit with us and eat out snacks?" she gave him a nice welcoming smile.  
  
"Sure but..." he looked to the floor.  
  
"But..?" she kept up her smile hoping not to intimidate him.  
  
"I don't have a snack to eat"  
  
Sydney's eyes met with Michael and she still gave him that warm smile, "Well, you can share my fruit with me. My mom always packs me a lot of food I can share with you"  
  
Michael's eyes widen at the offer. "Thanks." He returned her a smile.  
  
Sydney started to walk back towards the table and Michael followed closely behind her. Francie moved over to make room for Michael and Sydney. Sydney pushed the fruit container towards Michael and he graciously took a piece of watermelon.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
All the children were back in their class rooms and were practicing sentence formation. Sydney was nearly done with her classwork when a piece of paper slid next to her.  
  
Dear Sydney,  
Thank you for sharing your snack with me. You are very nice.  
Signed,  
Your friend,  
Michael C. Vaughn  
  
Sydney gave a small grin to herself and took a quick glance to Michael and wrote a response:  
  
Dear Michael,  
Thank you. I have a new dress. Do you like it?  
Your friend,  
Sydney A. Bristow  
  
Just as Sydney finished writing her name on the note and was about to slide it back to Michael, Francie tapped Sydney on the shoulder, "Hey Sydney..."  
  
Sydney slid the note underneath her class work, "yeah?"  
  
"Are you done?" whispered Francie  
  
Sydney nodded and waited till Francie continued her work and quickly passed it back to Michael and pretended to write something on her work. A few minutes later the note came back her:  
  
Dear Sydney,  
I think you look very pretty in your blue dress. I want to be a  
profeshunal hockey player when I grow up! I like you, do you  
like me?  
Your Friend,  
Michael  
  
Dear Michael,  
Thank you, my mom bagt (bought) me this dress. I like to dance  
ballet. I take lessons! I want to be a ballerina when I grow up!  
I like you too! Do you like school?  
Your friend,  
Sydney  
  
Dear Sydney,  
I don't like school that much but I like it because I get to see you!  
Your friend,  
Michael  
  
Just as the ruffled brown-haired boy passed the almost filled up paper to Sydney, Ms. Barber broke the silence of the working children, "Kids? It's time for lunch get your lunches from your cubbies and head outside"  
  
All the children quickly got out from their desks and fetched their lunches and headed outside "Eric Weiss no running in or out of the classroom please!" Ms. Barber yelled after him 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn,  
I'm afraid to inform you that your son Michael had "in-class" suspension today from recess and for the next three days for fighting on the playground. He assured me that he "only socked David Cruz in the nose because he shoved Sydney Bristow off the swing." As his teacher I cannot allow fighting with students to occur. Michael has never caused any trouble in my class until this unfortunate incident. This school has a zero- tolerance policy for physically violence. If you have any questions regarding your son's punishment please feel free to call the principal or myself. Also, David is receiving the same punishment for pushing Sydney.  
  
Sincerely,  
Cindy Barber  
  
Dear Ms. Barber,  
We have spoken to our son concerning his fault but we also told him to only and if only David hurts Sydney to do what is right. My husband and I have taught Michael a sense of right and wrong. Though we thoroughly explained to Michael, again, that hitting is wrong and that fighting doesn't solve anything and should only be used in certain circumstances. As you have noticed he has gotten quite close to Sydney and feels the need to defend her. We understand the punishment you inflicted on Michael and confident that he won't do it again if necessary.  
  
Sincerely,  
Amelia Vaughn  
  
Dear Michael,  
Thank you for pushing David for me. I'm sorry that you have to stay inside for recess. You can hang out with me, Francie, Will, and Eric any time you like. You're my angel and hero!  
  
Friends Forever,  
Sydney  
  
An invitation for: Michael Vaughn From: Sydney A. Bristow Date: December 16th Time: 6:30 PM At the Bellarmine Jefferson Auditorium.  
  
Dear Michael,  
Sydney wants you to come and watch her perform in the "Nutcracker Suite" next weekend. She is one of the cherubs in the Dance Company and we'll be seated in the front row. Hope you can come!  
  
Irina Bristow  
555-4774  
  
[transcript from video]  
  
"Sydney sweetie, someone is here to see you!" Jack said as he tried to keep the camera steady.  
  
Michael walked out from behind his mother with a single rose wrapped in tissue and saw Sydney and immediately ran over to her. "Sydney! You danced really good! I stayed awake the whole time!" he offered Sydney the rose politely.  
  
"Oh how pretty!! Look mommy it's a rose! Thank you Mikey!"  
  
"I would have bought more but they cost a lot of money!"  
  
"I wuv it! Thank you again!"  
  
Sydney hugged Michael and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Michael and Sydney's parents laughed at the two children. Jack zoomed out off Sydney and Michael and recorded them waving in the camera.  
  
It was the last day of school for Ms. Barber's 1st grade class. Over the year Sydney had become even closer to the people who shared her table, especially the young boy with green eyes. Everyone was cleaning out their cubbies and talking with one another. Sydney and Francie were giggling as they emptied out their designated part of the wall. Michael came up to Sydney and Francie, "Hi Francie, Hi Sydney. My mommy bought me lollipops for you guys and Will and Eric." He handed the two girls two red lollipops. "Here Sydney, this if for you." He handed her a paper with a red heart on it and ran off to talk with Eric and Will. Sydney opened up the folded paper:  
  
Dear Sydney,  
I'm going to miss you this summer! My mom says I can write to you if that is okay with your mom. I was thinking if you could be my girlfriend. You know, not a boy who's a friend but a REAL boyfriend.  
Your Friend,  
Michael  
  
Sydney blushed and folded up the note and put it in her backpack.  
  
"What did it say?" Francie asked.  
  
"He asked me to be his girlfriend" Sydney didn't meet eye-to-eye with her best girlfriend.  
  
"His girlfwend?"  
  
Sydney nodded and continued to empty out her cubby. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5  
  
About 2 ½-3 weeks after Michael's 8th birthday  
  
Sydney was in the upstairs bathroom practicing her plies and checking if her back was straight in the mirror. She heard the phone ring as she used the towel bar to do her barre work. The phone continued ringing and Sydney made her way out of the bathroom and to go get the phone. Just as she opened the door she heard her mother finally pick it and she went back into the bathroom, turned on the Ballet music and started practicing again. A few minutes later Irina called for Sydney downstairs. She was using "I-need- to-talk-to-you-about-something-important" tone. She turned off her music and headed downstairs. She made her way into the kitchen and saw fresh brownies and a glass of milk awaiting her at the table. Whenever her mother needed to talk about something important she usually put out sweets like a shield in front of her.  
  
"Sit down Princess" Irina said.  
  
Sydney observed her mother closely. She was quite smart for her age, she got straight- A's in all her subjects, caught onto things fast, and could think rather quickly on her feet. Sydney noticed that her mother called her "Princess" something that she rarely called her. She cautiously took her seat and picked up a brownie from the plate.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the air.  
  
Irina finally cleared her throat, "Honey, that was Auntie Amee."  
  
Sydney's heart stopped. Irina took a long pause and noticed the face expression on her daughter's face. "It doesn't have to deal with Michael...well it does, but he isn't hurt." Sydney looked somewhat relieved but she knew that the worst was yet to come. She noticed that her mother was rotating her wedding ring on her finger. "There was a accident...Uncle Bill was heading home from work...Sweetie," she took her daughter's hand, "Uncle Bill was killed sweetheart...in the accident" Sydney looked into her mother's glassy eyes and saw that she was on the verge of tears. She was trying hard not to let them fall but it was no use and saw for the first time her life her mother crying.  
  
Sydney still looked at her mother totally astounded from what she just heard. She finally stood up, "Mommy, we have to go to Mikey's house!" The shattered heart 7-year-old made her way out of the kitchen. William Vaughn was like a second father to her. She had only knew if for a limited time but he always treated her like a daughter, he even gave her a bracelet that had her name on it and a ballet slipper at the end of it and a rose at the beginning. Irina followed slowly behind her, "Syd...go get dressed I'll call Daddy and tell him where we are." Her mother made her way back into the kitchen while Sydney made her way slowly up the stairs. She opened up her bedroom door and went into her jewelry music box with a ballerina that danced when you opened it and found the bracelet that Mr. Vaughn gave her and slipped it over her hand. She changed out of her leotard and put on a new shirt and a pair of pants and made her way downstairs and saw that her mother was already waiting for her with her coat on her and Sydney's coat draped over her hand. Sydney didn't speak a word to her mother as she was helped to put on her jacket. Irina opened the door and mother and daughter made their way to the car. Sydney opened up the door and climbed in and fastened her seatbelt. Her mother didn't even bother to turn on the radio. The silence was driving Sydney crazy but she was still lost her in drowning thoughts.  
  
Irina parked the car in front of the Vaughn household. Sydney got out of the car and stared at the Vaughn home. For some reason, the house seemed to look different. It was as if someone sucked the sunshine away. "Sydney..." Irina was already at the foot of the steps of Michael and Amelia's house. The 7-year-old made her way up the walkway holding onto the bracelet Bill had given her. She slid her fingers over the charms of her bracelet. Sydney was then side-to-side with her mother.  
  
"Are you alright Princess?" she looked down at her daughter.  
  
"I'm okay" she nodded.  
  
"You ready?" Irina held out her hand and Sydney took it immediately. Irina pressed the doorbell and heard it echo inside the house. Sydney squeezed her mother's hand. Irina looked down at her, she knew that Sydney was very much attached to Bill and seeing Amelia and Michael was going to be difficult for her, the both of them. She squeezed the little girl's hand for reassurance.  
  
A few seconds later Amelia opened the door. Her face was solemn and her eyes beat red. "Irina..." Amelia arms were thrown around her and she collapsed to the floor. Sydney looked at her in a new light. She had never seen her like that before; she was always usually a rock. Irina helped her best friend off the floor.  
  
Amelia was sobbing, "Irina, he's allé ! Comment peut-il laisser moi et Michael ?!" (Irina, he's gona! How can he leave me and Michael?) she choked on her words.  
  
Sydney looked at her mother with eyes telling her, "do something" Irina looked back at Sydney and down at Amelia, "Amelia, écoutent moi. La facture n'a pas signifié pour partir de vous et de Michael. Vous et Michael irez bien. Vous devez vous lever. Let's disparaissent intérieurs et I'll font du votre thé. Venez, levez-vous." (Amelia, listen to me. Bill did not mean to leave you and Michael. You and Michael will be fine. You have to get up. Let's go inside and I'll make your some tea. C'mon get up) She looked over at her daughter whose brown eyes widen at the fact that her mother knew French and was quite fluent. "Sydney, go find Michael. Stay in his room till I go get you" she whispered. Sydney obeyed and made her way upstairs. She reached the foot of the stairs, took a deep breath and made her way to Michael's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he sniffled. "It's me, Sydney." Sydney said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Sydney? Come in" Michael said as he quickly wiped away his tears.  
  
She opened the door slowly and walked in, "Hi Mikey..." she said quietly.  
  
"Hi Syd...are you okay?" your eyes look funny"  
  
"I'm okay. How awre you" she sat next to him.  
  
"I'm okay too" he said. He was holding tightly to the watch that his father gave him for his birthday and a picture lay on his lap. It was one of Michael's favorite pictures. He had just finished practicing hockey with his father and his mother decided to take a picture of the two.  
  
"I'm sowwie your daddy died Mikey..." Sydney sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She put her head on his shoulder and wiped the tears that were now rolling more frequently down her cheeks.  
  
"Me too" Michael said as he too was crying and put his head lightly on Sydney's.  
  
Sydney wiped away her tears, sniffled, and look down at the watch. "Mikey...your watch stopped" Sydney pointed. Michael looked down at the face of the clock. He shook it lightly. "Oh..." he said "My dad said it was old...I'll ask my mommy to fix it for me"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Irina and Amelia were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. "What am I going to do? I can't afford this house anymore. Michael can't grow up without a father." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"Amelia, you know that you are always welcome at our house for as long as you want." Irina's hand fell on Amelia's.  
  
"Thank you," she took another sip of her tea. "But Michael and I can't live at your house forever"  
  
"Well, you know that if you need anything, absolutely anything, Sydney, Jack, and I are always here for you" Irina smiled.  
  
Sydney and Irina had left for the night and Irina promised to help Amelia with the funeral. Amelia went upstairs and knocked on her son's bedroom door, "Michael?" No response. "Michael?" she knocked again and opened the door and saw that he had fallen asleep with the picture frame on his chest and "the watch" on the floor. She crept into the room and took the picture and put it on his night table and refused to look at it afraid to look at Bill's face at that moment in time. She took the blanket at the foot of the bed and draped it over him. She stood over Michael and ran her hands through his hair. He looked a lot like his father. She hadn't noticed a tear drop off from her cheek and landed on his pillow. Amelia wiped them away, she didn't want a tear drop to accidentally hit Michael and wake up him. She bent down and kissed his forehead and started to slowly close the door, "I'll tell him tomorrow" she whispered and shut the door.  
  
Irina shook her daughter awake from her slumber, "Honey, you want to have a play date with your friends today while your Auntie Amee and I fix things for...um...just fix things?"  
  
Sydney yawned, "sure mommy..."  
  
"Okay, you have to get up, we gotta go pick up Michael and Aunt Amelia."  
  
Sydney yawned again, "mommy, I'm tired..."  
  
"Okay babes, I'll go and pick them up and I'll wake you when I get home okay? Daddy's downstairs if you need anything" she kissed her daughter and tucked the covers over her again.  
  
"Psst...Sydney..."  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and saw Michael standing next to her bed. "Mikey!" she shot up and accidentally collided heads with him. "OW!" they both clutched their heads. "Sowwie" she apologized. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she got up and clutched her teddy bear.  
  
"Your mommy told me to wake you. Auntie Rina and my mommy are downstairs"  
  
Sydney smiled, "Okay" Irina knocked on the door and popped her head into the room, "Sydney...?" she whispered and then saw that she was awake. "Oh good, you're up. Thank you Michael for waking her." She gave him a warm smile and he smiled slightly. Irina turned back to Sydney, "Baby girl, you need to go and get dressed, your other friends are coming over in a little while. You're Auntie Amee and I have to talk about some things, so don't bother us. Daddy stayed home today so he could help; if you need anything ask him."  
  
Sydney nodded and got out of bed. "Sydney," her mom popped her head into her daughter's room again. "Make your bed before you come down" she closed the door and went downstairs.  
  
Sydney made her way down the stairs with Michael closely behind. "Sydney Anne Bristow!" Irina called from the kitchen.  
  
"What!" she responded as she laced her shoes.  
  
"Come in here"  
  
She walked into the kitchen with Michael next to her. "Did you make your bed like I told you?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Eat a little bit of breakfast before your friends get here, and I don't want to hear that tone from you again, when I call you I expect you to answer more politely than that. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Mommy"  
  
Amelia looked up from the piles of papers she was signing, "Michael, eat some breakfast. Stay with Sydney and the rest of your friends. Aunt Irina and I are gonna be busy all day do you understand?" she said sternly.  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
There were two plates already out for Sydney and Michael and all they had to do was put food on their plates. Sydney put scrambled eggs on her plate and 2 strips of bacon when the doorbell chimed throughout the house. "I'll get it" Sydney ran to the door.  
  
"No running in the house Sydney!" her father walked out of his study and Sydney started to walk toward the door with her father behind her. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was Katherine Weiss with her son in her arms. Jack opened the door. "Hello Katherine" he greeted.  
  
"Hey Jack. How are you?" she greeted and put down Eric and he scampered off with Sydney and Michael.  
  
"I'm alright" he nodded once.  
  
"You never take vacations. What are you doing home?"  
  
"Irina and Amelia need a little help with the kids while they plan Bill's funeral. I thought I would baby-sit. Amelia didn't want Michael to really think about anything so they decided to have a play date at our house while they worked. I still have to do some paperwork so it's alright"  
  
"that's good Jack. Well, I have to go. I'll pick up Eric later. Tell Irina I may come back to help her and Amelia" Katherine smiled and walked down the walkway. Jack closed the door and headed back into the study. He heard the doorbell ring again, "Jack, do you think you can get that?" Irina called.  
  
"Got it!" he walked toward the door and looked through the peephole and saw Liz and Frank Calfo with their daughter Francie and Robert and Patsy Tippin with their son Will. Jack opened the door and Francie and Will ran in, "They're outside guys!" he called after them.  
  
"Hey Jack" Liz greeted.  
  
"Hello Liz...Frank" he nodded. "Are you guys staying?"  
  
"I'll be coming over after I drop off Frank at his doctor's appointment...I really want to help Amelia through this tough time"  
  
"I understand." He turned to Patsy and Robert.  
  
"Yeah. We're staying. Where're Irina and Amelia?"  
  
"They're in the kitchen." Jack said and let them through. "Then I'll see you and Frank later"  
  
"Right. Bye Jack" Frank nodded and walked with Liz back to their car.  
  
It was around 8:00 by the time mostly everyone had left Irina was carrying the sleeping Sydney in her arms while Amelia was carrying Michael as well.  
  
"Thank you for everything Irina" Amelia whispered.  
  
"Your welcome. Listen. Amee, don't worry about telling him, I think Michael will understand."  
  
"I hope he does" Amelia smiled and made her way to her car.  
  
Amelia POV  
  
I was driving home, and I was listening to the radio quietly, hoping not to wake up Michael who was fast asleep in the backseat. At a stop light I took a quick glance in the back and saw my son sleeping soundly. What am I going to do with him? He needs a father. I still have to tell him about our plans.  
  
"You can always tell him tomorrow" the voice in my head echoed. "It's not fair to him. It'll break his heart."  
  
"You know you have to tell him sooner or later."  
  
"Well yes, I know that but let him have one more dream."  
  
I'm dreading to go home; the house seemed so empty without Bill. There wasn't much laughter from Michael either. Every time Bill was home I always heard our son laughing, ALWAYS. Now that Bill is gone so is Michael's laughter. Nothing will be the same in that house.  
  
I opened up the car door and picked my son up and carried him in my arms. He stirred but I hushed him back to sleep and whispered that we were home now. He just mumbled something and drifted off back to sleep. I shifted Michael to my other arm so I could get out the keys. I did it slowly, it's not like I was looking forward to going into the house.  
  
"Amelia, you have to go" the voice inside my head echoed. I tried to ignore it but everything that my mind said it was the truth and I knew it.  
  
With Michael in my arms shut the door closed and headed upstairs to his room. I changed him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. The light was still on so I was going to turn it off but I looked over at his dresser I saw a picture frame that looked really familiar. I picked it up off the dresser and saw Michael turn to the side in his sleep. It was the picture frame that Bill had given us for 3 month anniversary. "How did he get a hold of this? I haven't seen it in years" My heart melted and tears welled up in my eyes. Inside the frame it was of him and Sydney at his birthday party that was a couple of weeks ago. I was surprised he didn't put a picture of him and his father. I knew for a fact that Michael knew the sentimental value the frame had. But off all the pictures he put one of him Sydney smiling happily at the camera just after they had blown out Michael's cake together. I saw the remaining pictures that Bill had gone to develop a couple of days ago and saw that he had taken it from him. "It isn't fair. Why do I have to do this to him?" I thought. Then I came across a picture of Bill, Michael, and myself. I didn't remember taking this picture and thought maybe Irina took it. I didn't even know she was taking the picture, obviously neither did Michael or Bill but the picture was beautiful. It was probably the last photograph that they would be able to take together as a family. Now Bill's gone, and I'm forced to bring up Michael all by myself.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Michael woke up tucked warmly in his bed. It was the day of his father's funeral. Yesterday it seemed as if everything was okay. Nothing had changed, his father was still alive and he had his perfect family. Michael got up and went to see if his mother was awake. He didn't even know what time it was. He passed by the digital clock on the wall and it said that it was 5:47 but he saw his mother already awake sitting at the foot of her bed. Michael knocked on the door.  
  
"Michael. Sweetie, it's early. Why are you up are you okay?" she quickly wiped away her tears and set down the photograph she was holding in her hand.  
  
The brown haired tired little boy nodded and sat next to his mother. "We're saying good-bye to Daddy today, aren't we?"  
  
His innocence killed her, "Yes Baby...we are..."  
  
"I don't want to say good-bye." He sniffed and took the picture from his mother's hand.  
  
"Neither do I honey. But," she sniffled. "Daddy will always be with us. He's in heaven now. He'll be watching over you and me."  
  
"I know but will I ever get to really see him again?" Michael looked up at her.  
  
'His eyes...I can't bear to look into his eyes. They're Bill's eyes' Amelia looked down. "No honey. You cant...I can't. No one can..."  
  
"Why did Daddy leave...didn't he want to be with us anymore?" Michael leaned on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Michael," she finally looked at him in the eyes even though it killed her to look into them. "Daddy loved you very much. He would have done anything for you. To keep you protect you and keep you safe."  
  
"I know Mommy"  
  
It was if a knife had punctured Amelia's heart. She stroked her son's head till she heard his breathing and she knew that he had fallen asleep.  
  
It was around 7:30 when Amelia and Michael had arrived home after the after funeral reception. Amelia knew that she had to tell Michael today. She had had no choice. She was upstairs changing out of her black dress and walked downstairs. Amelia found her son lying on the couch staring at the television. She walked into the living room and sat on the empty space next to him. "Baby...we need to talk"  
  
Michael didn't take his eyes off the television, "About what?"  
  
His mother reached over and took the remote control from him. "Michael, look at me when I'm talking to you" she said gently.  
  
He finally looked at his mother, her eyes still red from the crying she had done earlier in the day. Michael's eyes were still puffy as well. "Now that Daddy is...is...gone....we can't afford to live her anymore..." she looked at her son's face. She knew that he didn't quite understand what she was talking about. "I can't pay the house payment honey...not by myself...it's too much money."  
  
"I don't get it Mommy..." he said.  
  
Amelia took a deep breath and looked face-to-face with her son, "Michael...honey...we have to move back to France for a while..." 


End file.
